Mods
'How-to Guides' |-|Using Mods (PC)= PC # Grab the mods you want down below. # Go in-game, and go to the town and save to ensure safety. Please do not overwrite this save after installing your mod(s) in case something goes wrong, use a separate page in the save menu for further clarity. # Place the mod folder and .json metadata list in the "mods" folder within the games ModLoader folder. # Run the "ModLoader" executable located in main folder. # Go in-game and exit and enter the town to ensure everything is loaded in. You may now enjoy your mods. Here's an image example of the "mods" location within the game folders. |-|Using Mods (macOS)= macOS # Grab the mods you want down below. # Go in-game, and go to the town and save to ensure safety. Please do not overwrite this save after installing your mod(s) in case something goes wrong, use a separate page in the save menu for further clarity. # Go to your copy of " Place the mod folder(s) and .json metadata list(s) in the "MonGirlDreams.app/Contents/Resources/autorun/ModLoader/mods" folder. If you only see the game executable, be sure to right click the Monster Girl Dreams folder and click "show package contents" so you can navigate to the directory in the first place. # Install python3. # Go to "MonGirlDreams.app/Contents/Resources/autorun" and extract the contents of the ModLoaderPyFile.rar found there to the exact same spot, that being, the "autorun" folder. You should now have a .py file called "ModLoader.py" # Open up the terminal (Utilities folder in Applications). If you are experienced, you can skip to step 8. If you are new to this, please remain calm and read step 7. # Go back to Finder, and go to "MonGirlDreams.app/Contents/Resources/autorun". Right click "ModLoader.py", then hold down the OPTION key to reveal the “Copy (item name) as Pathname” option. Click it. # Then return to the terminal, and type the letters cd, then hit spacebar, then either hold CMD and press v, or right click and click paste. That should paste the file path. Remove "/ModLoader.py" from the file path you pasted. Press enter. # Type the following command into the terminal: "python ModLoader.py". Press Enter. # Go in-game and exit and enter the town to ensure everything is loaded in. You may now enjoy your mods. NOTE: For the technically inclined, you could help greatly simplify this process by using PyInstaller with ModLoader.py on MacOS, and sending the result to Threshold on the Discord. It would be greatly appreciated. |-|Using Mods (Linux)= Linux # Grab the mods you want down below. # Go in-game, and go to the town and save to ensure safety. Please do not overwrite this save after installing your mod(s) in case something goes wrong, use a separate page in the save menu for further clarity. # Place the mod folder and .json metadata list in the "mods" folder within the games ModLoader folder. # Install python3 and a file extraction program if you do not have one. # Extract ModLoaderPythonFile.rar to the MonGirlDreams-VX.XX directory. # Open up a terminal window. If you are experienced, you can skip to step 8. If you are new to this, please remain calm and read step 7. # Go to your MonGirlDreams-VX.XX directory in file explorer. Copy the address to your clipboard. Type the letters cd, then hit spacebar, then ctrl + shift + v the file path to your MonGirlDreams-VX.XX directory. Press enter. # Execute the following command: "python ModLoader.py". Press Enter. # Go in-game and exit and enter the town to ensure everything is loaded in. You may now enjoy your mods. |-|Creating & Adding Mods= Creating & Adding Mods Go here for information on how to begin making mods. Feel free to add your creations to the table list below. Fill in each column, following the previous listing by examples. Even if you don't want to make a wiki page, still fill out the column with a link to a non-existent page, in case someone is willing to make one for you. To add your mod, you can click on the top right "Edit" button, go to the relevant Mod list table, click on it to bring up the table UI, go to the row arrow, and click "insert row". Then simply click on each box and add the matching data. Then go to the right of your screen, and click Publish, while giving a summary of "Added ModName to ModListName." NOTE: 'If you are experiencing an issue with a mod, please ensure you are using both the latest version of the game, and the latest version of the mod. This is a more common solution to an issue than you'd think. If it does not work, please proceed to either the comment section here, or the MGD Discord in #modding-help. Mod List A final method for listing all of the mods known for Monster Girl Dreams is still being heavily considered. In the meanwhile, the table below should still prove more than sufficient. |} 'Broken Mods Mods that are currently not playable in the current version of the game. It is added to this list if the mod remains in that state for more than one week. If you feel up to the task, you may take it upon yourself to release a fixed version for any mod on this list. {| class="wikitable sortable" !Download !Author !Fix Status !Notes !Content !Wiki Page |- |[https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501590786123759644/595839491701473280/EvaSuccubus.7z EvaSuccubus] |Forgotten |''No takers'' |'Incomplete' |Succubus: Forest Event |Eva Succubus __NOEDITSECTION__